Lindsey Naegle
Lindsey Naegle (often spelt "Lindsay Naegle") is an anti-heroine from TV Series "The Simpsons". She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Role In the episode "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show", she had no name and was known only (at least on the Internet) as "The Generic Female TV Executive". She appeared again in "Girly Edition", also as a generic female TV executive (only her hair and facial features differed from her first appearance). In "They Saved Lisa's Brain", she was introduced as "Lindsey Naegle", a member of the Springfield Chapter of Mensa, and has since become a recurring character. The writers modeled Naegle on a number of network executives that they have encountered while working on the show. The character gets her last name from Hollywood talent agent Sue Naegle, president of HBO Entertainment and wife of Simpsons writer Dana Gould. Writer Matt Selman chose the first name "Lindsey" because he thought it sounded like the name of an annoyingly talkative woman. Naegle prototypes have appeared throughout the series, such as the OmniTouch Rep from "Make Room for Lisa" and Laramie executive Mindy from "E-I-E-I-(Annoyed Grunt)". She is a self-described sexual predator, her given reason for frequently changing jobs. She has been known to flirt openly with many men, including Ned Flanders, Kirk Van Houten, and Homer, though she even flirts in a business-like manner, describing her sex-appeal like a resume, offering contracts to lead to marriage, and arranging dates like business meetings. Chris Turner, author of the book Planet Simpson, called Naegle "an excellent allegory for the modern corporate age: you don't see through her because there's nothing else to see." Her political allegiances are not concrete: In "You Kent Always Say What You Want," she is shown at the Republican Party headquarters. Villainous Acts *Lindsey Naegle has used her brains and business sense in the service of evil in some of the earlier seasons. One example was her helping the corrupt toy company in the episode Grift of the Magi. In this episode, she assists in the creation of 'Funzo,' a robotic toy that is programmed to destroy all other toys to make sure it sells better than any other. The company's plan is foiled when Homer, Bart and Lisa manage to steal and destroy all Funzos. *In the Simpsons Comics story "Judge Marge", she has forced Marge to make the court without even a break. *She also helped Mr. Burns take over Reverend Lovejoy's church when he was broke and needed money to repair it in the episode She of Little Faith. Taking charge, Naegle turned the church into a crooked small business full of advertisements and 'impulse-buy' items. She seemed to take pleasure in the disgust Lisa felt at her actions - when Lisa, seeing the redone church stated she felt like throwing up, Naegle crossed her arms smugly and stated "Then my work is done." *Her greatest role as villain came in the episode Marge vs. Singles Seniors Childless Couples and Teens and Gays. In this episode, she leads a new political group designed to make sure no benefits or assistance are ever given to children or families. Under her new law, families with kids become second-class citizens and are marginalized, and school-buses, toy stores and the children's sections of libraries are destroyed or revamped to cater to adults instead. Marge tries to lead the families of Springfield to resist Naegle, but is no match for her slick advertising. Fortunately, her initiative is defeated on election day when Bart, Lisa and the other kids infect the voters who support Lindsey with flu germs, making them too sick to vote for her laws. *In the episode "You Kent Always Say What You Want", Kent's webcast is successful, but the Republican Party, less than thrilled about Kent revealing their ill-gotten gains, orders Lindsey Naegle and Krusty to stop him. She and the other Republican Party members offer him his old job back with a 50% raise. Kent immediately accepts and apologizes to Lisa. *In the episode "Havana Wild", we find out that she is a member of the Vulture Nest, an organization composed by some of the Simpsons series villains. When he drops the Van Houtens as a trapdoor, Lindsey does nothing to stop it. *In "Fatzcarraldo", Lindsey Neagle helped Krusty to get rid of a caboose of Homer's friend, raising the price of the products 2 to $12. Despite she is Krusty's side, she does not take part in pursuit of Homer and Lisa for unknown reasons. Relationships Allies *Cookie Kwan - Best Friend *Marge Simpson - Enemy Turned Friend *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson - Enemy Turned Friend *Maggie Simpson *Helen Lovejoy *Bernice Hibbert *Luann Van Houten *Agnes Skinner *Krusty The Clown - Love Interest *Moe Szyslak - On & Off Love Interest *Lenny Leonard - Love Interest *Rainier Wolfcastle *Patty Bouvier *Selma Bouvier *Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon *Edna Flander *Ned Flanders - Former Love Interest *Gary Chalmers *Seymour Skinner - Ally and Temporary Enemy *The Rich Texan *Charles Montgomery Burns - Frenemy *Howard K. Duff VIII Enemies *Charles Montgomery Burns - Frenemy *Russ Cargill - Attempted Killer *Snake Jailbird - Purse Snatcher Gallery Old_nsagel.JPG|Her original design Lindsey-Naegle.png|Lindsey with blonde hair Mensa_2.jpg|Mensa International 11899979_675990359169534_4120969500797175927_n.jpg|Lindsey from The Simpsons Comics Lindsey_Naegle_Impassioned_Speech1.png|Lindsey from The Simpsons: Tapped Out" Treehouse_of_Horror_XX_(221).jpg|Lindsey from "Treehouse of Horror" Series How_the_Test_Was_Won_108.JPG|Lindsey at Marge Simpson's Book Club 11892047_678321448936425_1912315525630508710_n.jpg|Lindsey and Moe Szyslak Homer_Goes_to_Prep_School_54.JPG|Lindsey and The Springfield Preppers Pulpit_Friction_118A.JPG|Lindsey Kiss Moe S27e04_226.jpg|Lindsey in Halloween 2015 Lisa_the_Veterinarian_27.JPG|Lindsey in swimsuit Trivia *Lindsey makes her first appearance in "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show". In this episode, her character was simply referred to as “Female Network Executive”, and had brunette hair instead of her usual blonde hair. She later returned in "Girly Edition". *In the episode “''They Saved Lisa’s Brain''”, the character was introduced as Lindsey Naegle, a member of the Springfield Mensa Society and head of Advanced Capital Ventures, specializing in synergy and books on how to cheat at bridge. *Lindsey sounds and acts very similar to Charlotte Pickles, a character from the Nickelodeon animated series Rugrats also voiced by MacNeille. *She appears to be friends with Cookie Kwan. *She is also Marge Simpson's friend, In fact we have seen this in episodes like "My Big Fat Geek Wedding" and "How the Test Was Won". *Unlike Mr. Burns, she is considerable an anti-heroine, because she have also good qualities, she is less darker, less power hungry and more friendly. Navigation Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Female Category:Businessmen Category:Redeemed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:In Love Category:Sitcom Villains Category:On & Off Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Successful Category:Trickster Category:Xenophobes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Rivals Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Honorable Category:Provoker Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deal Makers Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Movie Villains Category:Opportunists